


Bloom.

by byunbouxian



Category: Chanyeol/Baekhyun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbouxian/pseuds/byunbouxian
Summary: "If I had a flower for every time I thought of youI could walk through my garden forever." — Alfred Lord Tennyson





	Bloom.

The clock read 09.00 pm, meaning that it was time for Baekhyun to close the shop, his not-too-big but cozy coffee shop. Finally, he thought. Quickly tidying up tables, chairs, and the other stuff, he made sure not to leave his shop messy. Just when he was about to make his first step heading to his flat, he heard the sound of screaming thunder, “Guess I’m just gonna stay for a bit, then” he mumbled to the invisible audience. He spent his time by scrolling through his social medias feeds, looking at his friend’s life story through their writing and shots. Time passed by so fast and it was getting late, Baekhyun decided to ‘Fuck it, ain’t gonna waste my precious time to wait until the rain stopped so he just walked out from his shop after making sure he had already locked everything. The rain wasn’t heavy like an hour ago, so he didn’t use his umbrella to protect him from the rain attack, thank God. After 5 minutes walk to the bus stop, he waited for the bus. 5 minutes passed, 10 minutes had also passed, 15 minutes and an irritated hiss escaped from his mouth, ignoring the look from a guy who was also waiting for the bus to arrive, he waited and waited for almost 30 minutes until the bus arrived. “You aren’t coming?” Asked Baekhyun to the strange looking guy. No answer, did he just ignore Baekhyun? After realizing that Baekhyun was waiting for his answer, he quickly shook his head. Weird, Baekhyun said inside his mind. And just like that, the day ended beautifully for certain someone. 

Chanyeol didn’t believe at everything that had happened last night. Baekhyun, the loud and friendly guy around the shop neighborhood where his shop, flower shop was located. Baekhyun was a popular among the other shop’s owner. Name every good traits, Baekhyun had them all. Meanwhile him, just a demure guy and a nice one, of course. He had been crushing Baekhyun for… God knew how long. It started when Baekhyun distributed his foods and drinks from his café to the poor out there for free. At first, it was just a mere adoration and it grew into something more than just the feeling of adoration. Chanyeol was denial back then, he finally admitted his feeling for Baekhyun when he looked at Baekhyun crinkling his eyes while he was laughing upon something funny. He had been thinking for a while now, how to make Baekhyun noticed his feeling, no no, Baekhyun didn’t even know his name, yet. An idea popped from his brain not too long after that, he hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t figure everything from the the beginning of his plan. 

 

Day 1, Lily: 

“Uh.. Hello, B. I know you might be wondering who the hell is this, sending you flowers and a letter. The reason as to why I send you Lily is because its meaning. What’s the meaning of Lily? It symbolizes purity and and refined beauty, both of them describe you perfectly, don’t they? Please enjoy the rest of your day. :)” Okay.. that’s.. sweet yet creepy. He found the letter and the flowers in front of his coffee shop’s door this morning. He decided not to think about it too much. Maybe someone was just pulling a prank on him. 

Day 2, Blue Iris:

“Another day has just started, I hope you had a good rest last night. Here, have some Blue Iris flower. This one symbolizes faith and hope, I hope you’ll have a little faith in yourself. Always believe that some things happen for a reason. Have a splendid day, B!” Again, Baekhyun found the same things like yesterday morning. This better not to be a joke because if it was one, Baekhyun was ready to whip someone’s neck. He kept the letter inside his drawer and put the flower into the vase right away. After that, he went back to working and thinking about the possible sender.

 

Day 3, Heather (Lavender):

“Heather Lavender for Solitude, Beauty, and Adoration. As corny as they sound, again, they do represent you the best. B, how I wish I could just come to you and say hi casually but you know, things aren’t always that easy. Please wait for a little bit more, will you? Fighting for today as well!”. Baekhyun found himself chuckling after reading the letter. Was he or she someone around here? Impossible, his area was mostly occupied by the elders with family. Baekhyun just hoped, whoever they were, would come to him soon.

 

Day 4, Gerbera:

“This particular flower belongs to the Daisy family. Gerbera specifically conveys cheerfulness and it reminds me of you, a lot. Keep spreading the good vibes, B. I love the way your eyes crinkling when you hear something hilarious, I love the way your lips form a rectangular shape when you smile and believe me, nothing’s cuter than that. See you on the next letter, B.” Baekhyun felt butterfly inside his stomach were dancing, his heart thumping, and again, a smile appeared on his thin lips.

 

Day 5, Daffodils:

“Do you want to know why I give you a bunch of Daffodils? Because a single Daffodil symbolizes misfortune and I definitely don’t want that. Meanwhile a bunch of daffodils indicate joy. Yeah, Joy. I hope your days will always be filled with Joy, B.” Cute, this person must be a cute and soft hearted person, Baekhyun was so sure about that. 

 

Day 6, Red Carnation:

“Admiration. At first, my feeling for you was just pure admiration. I tried to deny it hundred times, but then it kept getting stronger to the point it’s impossible to deny it. B, you make me look forward to the next day. You are like a storm in a bright sunny day. I wholeheartedly hope one day our path will cross.” Baekhyun put the letter back into the envelope, then he looked at the flowers with a big and a contented grin. 

 

Day 7, Gardenia:

“Gardenia for secret love and also to tell the receiver they are lovely, no, you are lovely. Liking you for months has been making me the happiest, B. I feel like everything inside me is building up and ready to combust any time soon. I wasn’t planning to like you (is it too soon if I call it love?) this much. But one thing for sure, I’m not planning to stop liking you. I’ll find my way to you soon.” That’s it, Baekhyun was sure about everything, he already made a decision about something. 

 

The sound of birds chirping could be heard in this beautiful morning, Chanyeol took his key out from his back pocket and when he was about to enter his flower shop, he felt like stepping on something. An envelope. Did his friend send him a letter? That was so unusual, he mumbled to himself. Then he brought the envelope into his shop as he made his way to the cashier desk. After he made himself comfortable, he started to open the letter, peeking to it curiously, and unfold the paper slowly. 

Thump, thump. 

He felt like his eyes were about to fall down from its place as he read the first two sentences of the letter. 

“Hey there, cotton pink haired guy. It’s B. Did I surprise you? I bet I did. First of all, thank you for the flowers and letters. They successfully made my whole week. Secondly, i.. didn’t expect everything would happen. I keep your flowers and letters safely inside my work room. They are lovely. I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk about everything through this letter. Let’s meet up soon, you know where to find me.”

-B.

Chanyeol blinked his eyes in disbelief. Baekhyun already figured everything out. Chanyeol was ready to pack his stuff and move to another planet or maybe bury himself down there, but before he could do those things, the bell on top his door was ringing, indicating someone was coming. “Welco- oh my God” Chanyeol couldn’t believe at something he was currently looking at. There, several steps in front of him, inside his flower shop, Baekhyun was standing. “Uhm.. hi? You are.. Chanyeol, right?” Never once in his 24 years of life he did really want the earth to swallow him. His mind suddenly went blank, words stuck inside his throat, and body couldn’t move at all. Not getting any answer from Chanyeol, then Baekhyun said, “Well then I guess I’m just gonna leave, sorry for bothering your peaceful morning!” Baekhyun said awkwardly as he turned his body to leave Chanyeol’s place. “Wait!” Chanyeol said, a little bit loud it almost sounded like an angry man. “Uhm, since you are here.. let’s talk.” Chanyeol said in fear, afraid it will freak Baekhyun out. Baekhyun craned his neck and flashed Chanyeol a bright, too bright honestly, smile. “Sure, I’d love to.”

After he made Baekhyun a cup of warm tea, he decided to open the conversation to break the ice. “So.. how did you find out? I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I swear I didn’t mean to creep you out I-“ “Oh wow, chill, Chanyeol. It’s fine, it’s fine. Now you can relax.” Baekhyun burst into laughter upon seeing Chanyeol’s expression. “Well, long story short I was curious who this person was, so in the 5th day you sent me the flowers and letters, I decided to come early and yeah.. I figured you out. I asked Jongdae, my friend slash co-worker your whereabouts . Glad he wanted to give me some information about you. Thank you, Chanyeol. I totally love and treasure your gifts.” Chanyeol looked deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, and he laughed, a contented laugh to be exact. “Don’t mention it, Baekhyun. I’m sorry if it wasn’t much, but I really put much efforts on it.” And just like that, their story begun. 

 

A year later…

Countless dates, kisses, fights had passed. Chanyeol had seen the worst part of Baekhyun and vice verca, yet, the love was still there. It kept growing and blooming, just like their first month of being together. 

“I love you, Baekhyun.”  
“I love you, too, Big Baby.”  
“Say my name, Byun.”  
“Oh geez, demanding much, huh?”  
“Hurry up, Baekhyun.”  
“Alright, alright, It’s fun to tease you, though,”  
“…”  
“Where is the ‘I love you too’, Baekhyun?”  
“HAHAHA, whiny giant! I love you too, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, Big Baby, My Giant, My Dumbo, My-“  
“Alright enough Byun, your nicknames are lame fyi.”  
“How dare you, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun acted like he was offended by covering his mouth with his palm whilst gaping his mouth. In fact he was just pretending. Chanyeol laughed, and that’s the most beautiful sight Baekhyun had ever witnessed.

For them, to love and being loved are privileges. The sun, the wind, the clouds, the rain, all praying for the blooming love. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Aaron. Happy 1st year anniversary! I love you, boo.
> 
> I did some research about flowers before writing this story but still, I do apologize if there's something wrong. Also, English isn't my first language, again, I'm sorry if you spot any grammatical error here and there. I hope you enjoy regardless.


End file.
